Vicky/Quotes
:[repeated, often screamed] "TWERP!!!!" ---- :"Have fun at the movies! Bye!" ---- :Vicky: "All right, twerp. Time for bed!" :Timmy: "But it's only six o'four!" :Vicky: "Well, it's nine o'four on the East Coast. BED!" ---- :"This is for the TV, the VCR, the DVD, the surround sound, the combination microwave popcorn maker/neck massager, and I don't know what this plug does, but I ain't payin' for the electricity!" ---- :"Gah? What kind of name is Gah?" ---- :"I'M SAFE, I mean... you're safe, which means I'M SAFE!!!!" ---- :"Gah-ah....! Playing hard to get only makes me want you more!" ---- :"HEY, TWEEEEEEERP!!!" (Slams door) ---- :"[To the Turner's vase] I hate you... STOP MOCKING ME!" ---- :"But I'm miserable. Why won't anybody believe me? I'm- [A large sundae appears] Ooh, vanilla!" ---- :"He actor playing [[Crash Nebula]] is a hunksicle!" ---- :"Hey! That punk's tryin' to steal the car I'm stealing!" ---- :"Pick up the trash and the octopus!" ---- :"Okay, I believe you. Try not to get trampled. Your screaming will disturb my quality 'Ignore Timmy' time." ---- :"I ooze brilliance!" ---- :"When I was eight, my mom said my turtle ran away. But he didn't run away; TURTLES CAN'T RUN!!" ---- :"When I get up there, you are going DOWN!!!!!!!!!" ---- :"Knock, Knock! Heeeeere's Vicky!!" ---- :"Check out the fun, destructive things you find lying around a stately mansion!" ---- :"Today's episode is brought to you by the letter 'V'." ---- :"I only wish that someday I can make the whole world this miserable!" ---- :"Hurry up and make a wish, birthday brat. Time is money." ---- :"Your temperature's normal, and so's your cholesterol. I want you to sit back and play mindless video games while I run and do those nasty chores, you precious imp of a boy, you!" ---- :[practicing cheerleading] "Fe-fi-fo-fum, who's the girl who sucks her thumb? I am! I am! Why did I say that?" ---- :[again cheerleading] "1, 2, 3, 4, I shoplift from every store!" ---- :[cheerleading] "I lie a lot, I cheat in school, I'm scared of cows but love being cruel! I pick my nose when no one looks, and wipe them in your history books!" ---- :"I don't mean to be mean all the time. I just am." ---- :"I'll be busy sleeping." ---- :"Pink hat and buck teeth on a kid? Ewwwwwww! Pink hat and buck teeth on a Norwegian male supermodel? Yeahhh!" ---- :"We have time for one more ride together: The Marriage-Go-Round!" ---- :[Visibly sick] "Ugh...I don't ever want to see another piece of candy again." [Huge pile of candy falls on her] "IT BURNS!!!" ---- :"You're not hiding anywhere! You have chores to do!" ---- :Vicky:'' "I'VE LOST MY NORWEGIAN SUPER MODEL!"'' :Polar Bear: "And that's the password!" ---- :"I had the greatest dream. I almost took over the world and destroyed everybody." ---- :"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Turner! Hello, kid who's not Chip Skylark." ---- :"I love you, Chip Skylark! I'm gonna call all my friends and invite 'em to the wedding! But first I gotta find some friends..." ---- :"You can watch this while I find someone who will perform a marriage ceremony between a crazed fan and a celebrity teen hostage. To the Internet!" ---- :"Gee! That's great!" ---- :"It looks like a hurricane hit this house. Clean it - NOW!" ---- :"I hear fun in there. AND IT'S GOTTA STOP!" ---- :"Curse you, Deep Toot! WHO ARE YOU?!" ---- :"Who's the Iron Maiden???" ---- :Timmy: "Do you expect me to let you get away with this?" :Vicky: "No, twerp. I expect you to cry!" ---- :Timmy: (singing outside Tootie's window, off key) "You should love.... MEEEE!!" :Vicky: "I do! I do mystery singer!" ---- :"Not even my cold, dark heart can resist the joy of a baby's smile!" ---- :"I'll never call him a twerp again!" ---- :"Well, look who it is trashing my day care - the biggest twerp in Dimmsdale, Timmy Turner!" ---- :"Don't you shake your ba-ba's at me! It's not snack time until I say it's snack time!" ---- :"Hey, twerp! Thought you might like a slice of my faceplant pizza!" ---- :(to Jorgen, after being struck by a Love Arrow) "Mama's just bought you a one way ticket to kissy town!" ---- :"I hate dream twerp!" ---- :"Time to fire the twerp, FROM LIFE!!" ---- :"No, I mean twerpectomy, its where we remove your tonsils, and your will to live." ---- :"I'm gonna get you with this chain saw (gets out the blow dryer, blow dries Timmy)! Well, my job is complete, I'm gonna blow dry my hair (gets out the chain saw and cuts her hair)" ---- :(In dog form) "Warf warf, twerp!" Category:Quote pages Category:Characters Category:Character quote pages Category:Quotes